Eine neue Ära " Heilige Orte"
thumb|left|250pxthumb|250px Einleitung: E'''s lag an der Zeit, das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte wieder zu Ordenen um eine neue Ära ein zuleiten. Um dies zu tun, müssen die Mitglieder des Toa Teams um Jadek und Azusa sich nun der erfüllung ihrer Bestimmungen stellen und mit Hilfe der von Igni umgeformten Portalschlüssel die 6 Heiligen Orte finden. An jedem Heiligen Ort war eine der Tafeln versteckt, die beschrieben, wie die Steine des Lebens hergestellten werden können. Die 12 Steine des Lebens sind die Schlüssel zum Goldenen Zeitalter. Doch auch die Dunklen Jäger und die Makuta haben for sich die 12 mächtigen Artefakte unter den Nagel zu reissen. Aber auch Turaga Dume zeigt reges Interrese an der Sache und schickt seine Vahki Garde in alle Himmelsrichtungen aus um dem Geheimnis auf die Spuren zu kommen. Was könnte er im Schilde führen? '''Das Team der Toa des Geheimen Rates müssen wie immer auf der Hut sein, denn die Erfüllung ihrer Bestimmungen könnte schnell arbendteuerlicher werden als erwartet! Die Schlüsselträger I'm Konferenzsaal der Operationbasis herschte ein erdrückendes Schweigen. Igni und die anderen setzten sich auf ihren Platz und warteten. Die 6 Steine die einst mal die Portalschlüssel waren standen in der Mitte des runden Tisches. "Nun legt jeder seinen rechten Arm auf den Tisch!" sprach Igni und legte seinen ausgestreckt auf den Tisch. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Die 6 Steine begannen zu leuchten und zu vibrieren. Alle 8 Toa blickten auf 6 Artefakte und warteten was als nächstes passierte. Der erste Stein begann sich langsam auf Tuyet zu zubewegen. Die Toa des Wassers staunte, denn dies tat der Stein aus eigender Kraft. Erst als der Stein ihre Fingerspitze berührte nahm sie ihn in die Hand und besah ihn genau. Der Stein hatte die Form einer Mondsichel. Tuyet fragte sich was es damit auf sich hatte. '''D'er nächste Stein der sich in Bewegung setzte war der von Levika. Langsam schob sich deretwas Toa Faust große Stein über den Tisch auf die andere Toa des Wassers zu. Auch Levika nahm den Stein erst in die Hand als dieser sie an der Fingerspitze berührt hatte. Der Stein färbte sich in ihren Händen Rot und nahm die Form des Symboles an was für den Roten Stern stand. Was passiert hier gerade dachte sie und erforschte den Stein mit den Augen. Sie spürte das der Stein etwas geheimnisvolles in sich verbarg. Ihr Gesicht spiegele sich auf der glatten roten Oberfläche des Steines. 'S'corpi hielt seinen Stein vorsichtig in der Hand als dieser die Form eines kleinen Gebäudes annahm und sich bronze färbte. Der Toa des Steins verstand nicht was das hier sollte, doch vertraute er Igni. Denn der Toa der Erde hatte sein Leben dafür gegeben, das die Portalschlüssel überhaupt aktiviert werden konnten. Deshalb konnte an der Sache der er gerade selbst Zeuge geworden war nicht böses sein. 'E'in weiterer Stein bewegte sich jetzt auf Takafu zu. Der Toa des Eises balacierte den Stein auf seiner Fingerspitze und beobachtete gespannt wie dieser sich in eine kleine silbernde Kadetrale formte. Vorsichtig strich er über das kleine Artefakt und freute sich. Was wirst du wohl für mich bereithalten dachte er gutem Gefühls. 'N'ach dem Kakama ihren Stein aufgehoben hatte verwandelte dieser sich in ein Amulett in der Form einer Sonne. Die Toa der Erde musterte das geheimnisvolle Schmuckstück und lächelte es an. Die kleine Sonnenscheibe spiegelte ihr Gesicht zurück. Schönes kleines Opjekt, fragte sie sich, bist du Teil meiner Bestimmung. 'D'er letzte Stein hatte sich auf Igni zu bewegt. In der Hand des Toa der Erde verwandelte sich der Stein in eine Goldfütze. Igni sah dem Schauspiel zu und überlegte welche Form der Schlüssel annehmen würde. Der kleine goldene See formte sich zu einer kleinen goldenen Burg. Diese Burg hatte Igni schon mal gesehen, besser gesagt einen Teil davon, die Ruinen im Hinterland von Po Metru. aber in all der Zeit hatte Zermeckes nicht über diese Burg gesprochen ausser am Tage als sie das letzte mal zusammen zu einer Mission aufbrachen. Er sagte etwas wie "Diese Burg hat irgend einen misteriösen Schleier, der etwas vor der Aussenwelt verbirgt". Die 6 heiligen Orte 'N'un nach dem alle Schlüssel sich ihren Besitzer gesucht hatten, über Igni wieder das Wort. "Jerder von Uns ausgeschlossen unsere seelen losen Brüder, der Titan und unsere Rats Makuta haben vom Tage an dem sie Toa wurden eine Bestimmung!" began der Toa der Erde, "Um diese Bestimmungen zufinden und Auszuführen brauchen wir diese Schlüssel." "Diese Schlüsse führen uns zu den Orten unserer Bestimmung," fuhr Igni fort, "Die Orte unserer Bestimmungen sind die 6 heiligen Orte." "Was sollen wir dort?" fragte Scorpi. "Wir müssen etwas finden was sich Tafeln des Lebens nennt!" antwortete Kakama, "Diese Tafeln sind die Anleitung die benötigt wird, um die Steine des Lebens zu erschaffen!" Takafu stand kurz auf und sprach, "Uns alle hier verbindet nicht nur unserer Gemeinschaft und der Geheime Rat sondern auch etwas was nicht viele Toa Gruppen behaupten können," er fuhr fort, "Wir alle sind Teil einer gemeinsamen Bestimmung die wir nicht alleine Bestreiten können. Nach dem er den Satz vollendet hatte ließ sich der Toa des Eises wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen. "'U'nd wo sollen wir mit der Suche beginnen?" fragte Tuyet. "Ich würde sagen in Po Metru!" schlug Levika vor, "Von der Ruine die wie ein Teil von Ignis Portalschlüssel aussieht habe auch ich gehört." Scorpi überlegte kurz und sprach, "Diese Ruine ist auch das Ziel was am nächsten liegt." Die 6 Toa sahen sich ihre Schlüssel noch mal an und erkannten schnell das sie mehr als Hinweiß waren. Denn die Form und Beschaffenheit wieß schon darauf hin wie ihr Ziel aussehen oder nach orientiert konnte. So ließen sich bereits schnell die ersten Rückschlüsse ziehen, was für eine Planung schon von Forteil war. "Wir dürften nicht die einzigen sein, die an diesen Orten interrese haben," sagte Nemo Matokai entschlossen. Nemo B.I.M.A unterstütze diese Vermutung. "Ja so ist es!" sprach Kakama, "Unsere Seelenlosen Freunde haben recht!" "'A'us welchem Grund könnten sie daran Interesse haben?" hagte Scorpi nach und verwieß das die Makuta und die Dunklen Jäger von den Steinen doch nichts wusste. "Unsere Feinde sind nicht an den Steinen des Lebens interresiert!" sprach Tuyet, "Sie suchen etwas was wir auch als Schlüssel des Ursprungs bezeichnen." "Der Schlüssel des was?" murmelte Sorpi. "Aus dem was die Steine des Lebens erschaffen können, können auch was anderes erschaffen!" sprach Axoma der in den Raum trat. "Was denn? fragte Scorpi. "Den Makutan ist einer der Cirkel Toa in die Hände gefallen," fuhr der Titan fort, "ich möchte nicht wissen was sie mit ihm gemacht haben, aber a, Ende veriet dieser ihnen aber das 6 Gezeichneten sich aus der Zukunft in die Vergangenheit teleportiert hatten." Scorpi blickte auf und gab dem Titan ein Zeichen, das er ihn verstanden hatte. "'A'ber diese Bedrohung ist nur gering einzuschätzen!" lachte der Titan gutmütig, "ich wollte sie nur nicht vergessen zu erwähnen." Die Gruppe wusste das der Titan Recht hatte denn das Element was stark genug und überhaupt fähig war, eine Teleportation durch die Zeit zu vollziehen war nun in ihrer Hand und zudem umgeformt. Igni hatte bei der ersten Umformung bewusst dafür gesorgt, das die Teleporterschlüssel nur noch zu dem Ort iher Bestimmung teleportieren konnten. Da er das was Axoma erklärt hatte in einer Vision während seiner letzten Reise gesehen hatte. "Deep Gore" die Sondereinheit 'I'n Destral stand Teridax vor seinem Tron und blickte in den Audienssaal dem Herzen seiner Festung. Ein klopfen an der Tür kündigte Besuch an. Icakarax, der Herold von Teridax und dessen Rechte Hand winkte und zwei Wachen gingen zu der gewaltigen Tür und öffnete sie. Diabolus und Memphista traten in den Saal, gingen in die Knie und verneigten sich vor dem großen Makuta und dessen Herold. "Seit ihr bereit auszuschwärmen?" fragte Teridax. "Ja, mein Gebieter!" sprachen die beiden Makuta und standen wieder auf. Die beiden Makuta verließen den Saal und gingen zum Sammelplatz an dem die Truppen aufmarschierten oder sich auf geheis sammelten. Diabolus und Memphista blickten zufrieden auf das was sich vor ihnen auftat. Beide Makuta hatten die Erlaubnis erhalten je 63 andere Makuta speziel für ihr Team auszubilden. 'D'iabolus hatte die Hülle der Maxilos Klasse, hatte diese aber mit einem zusätzlichen Cordak Blaster auf der anderen Schulter und je einen an den Händen änlich der Hydraxon Klasse, ergänzt. Zu seinen Begleitern zählten zwei besonders gedrillte Spinax. Memphista hatte als Hülle die einer getöteten Vortixx gewählt und sich nich sonderlich die mühe gemacht die Hülle zu verändern. Für einen Laien würde sie wie Rooduka aussehen. Beide Makuta hatten bereits vor 6 Jahren den Befehl bekommen eine Sondereinheit von 126 Makuta auszu heben. Dieses Training war unbeschreiblich Hart und hatte sehr viele Makuta das Leben gekostet. Doch am Ende hatten sich 126 Makuta als Würdig erwiesen. 'D'ie Einheit bestand aus 100 Makuta in Hydraxon Roboterhüllen und 26 in Maxilos Roboterkörpern. Dazu gehörten noch eine Meute von 40 Spinax und eine Gruppe von 60 Makuta in Körpern der Antroz Klasse. Diese zählten nicht zum festen Kern der Sondereinheit und dienten als Späher und Kanonenfutter. Als weitere Soldaten hatte Teridax ihnen weitere 120 Makuta in Körpern der Mutran Klasse zu geteilt. Die gesammte Sondereinheit umfasste einen festen Kern von 126 Makuta und eine bewegliche Gruppe von 180 Makuta. Ergänzt wurde das ganze von 4 Luftschiffen, mit einer je 30 Köpfigen Besatzung aus Schattenmatoranern. Die gesammte Einheit trat in die Luftschiffe und verließ Destral. Die Luftschiff Flotte bewegte sich Richtung Daxia. Die Goldene Burg 'I'gni und die Belegschaft der Abteilung Metru Nui suchte das Umland der Ruine nahe Po Metru ab. Aus der Luft konnte sie keine Muster im Sand oder der gleichem Finden. Des weiteren zeigten Mäßgeräte auch keine Anormalien der örtlichen Beschaffenheit auf ausser Ignis Schlüsse in Form der Burg leuchtete mal Stärker mal Schwächer. Den ganzen Tag über bliebt das Untersuchen des Geländes ohne Erfolg. Aber dies steigerte die Hoffnung was zu finden um so mehr, denn ein so gut gehütetes Geheimnis musste umso fantastischer sein. Am abend zeigte sich das die Ruine nicht ganz so Prunktlos war wie das alte Gemäuer schien. Lauter golden Fäden zogen sich über die Steine oder zwischen den Fugen. Diese Festung ist nur ein Teil eines größereren Ganzen erkannte Igni und betrat die Ruine. Die anderen folgten ihm. Als die den alten Saal betraten, erlaubte sich Igni aus spass sich auf den verstaubten Thron zu setztzen. 'D'er Toa der Erde und seine Freunde erschraken, die Ruine begann zu beben. "Was passiert hier?" schrie Tuyet und stütze sich gegen die Wand damit die Toa nicht hin fiel. Bevor Igni antworten konnte, hörte das Beben auf und der Saal füllte sich mit Staub. Die Toa schalteten die Sichtverstärker ein und komunizierten jetzt über Funk. "Das werden wir gleich sehen!" antwortete Igni mit etwas verspätung. Der Staub verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war und gab nun den Saal wieder frei. "Was,was isst d..!" stammelte Kakama als sie den Saal in herlicher Pracht sah. Keiner der Toa brachte einen weiteren Ton herraus. "Kein Wunder das man diese Burg die Goldene nannte!" sprach Tuyet. Der Ganze Poden war mit Fließen aus reinstem Proto Bernstein und die Fugen mit feinstem Proto Gold belegt. Die Fenster zeigten Bilder aus Kristallsplittern, die Szenen aus einer früheren Vergangenheit des Metrus zeigte. "'L'asst uns die Tafel suchen!" lachte Takafu und zeigte auf die Tür die aus dem Saal führte. Die Toa wunderten sich umso mehr. Keiner konnte glauben, das sie sich noch in Po Metru befanden. Es war das Po Metru in einem anderen Universum. Zwar war die Landschaft kein Wald oder Paradies, aber sie trug Felder und Bäume. Die Burg war größerer als es die Toa erwartet hatten. Und so suchte man zuerst in denTürmen. In den Räumen fanden sie jedoch nicht viel ausser Siluetten von Toa die langsam begannen Form anzunehmen. "Lass uns erst mal aus der Burg verschwinden!" riet Axoma und verwieß auf immer mehr Siluetten. Die Gruppe verließ die Burg auf schnellstem Wege und aus sicherer entfernung sahen sie wie auf emal Leben in der Burg aufkam. Die Veränderungen 'T'akafu stolperte beinahe über einen Matoraner der ebenfalls aus dem nichts erschienen war. Dieser erschrak undließ sein Bund Stoh fallen. "Wer seit ihr?" fragte der Matoraner und blickte zu Igni auf. Dieser stellte sein Team und seine Freunde vor und wollte gerade dem Matoraner etwas Fragen als er von Takafu unterbrochen wurde. Alle 11 Freunde sahen sich an. Ihre Konturen veränderten sich. Die makanten und kanntigen Stellen ihrer Toa Körper glätteten sich und die Toa trugen auf einmal Kleidung., "Wie siehst du den aus!" keuchte Scorpi als er Nemo B.I.M.A ansah. Der Toa des Steins truck eine lockere, beweglich aber dennoch robuste Robe und einen langen Mantel mit einer Kaputze die Teile seines Gesichtes verdeckte. Das makaberste war jedoch ein Tuch das die Augen des Toa bedeckte. "Siehst du überhaupt was!" stoterte Scopi weiter, als er seinen ganz in glänzendes Schwarz gehüllten Freund an sah. "'J'a, ich sehe dich ganz deutlich!" antwortete Nemo B.I.M.A bei guter laune und zeigte auf Matokai. Dieser trug die gleiche Kleidung, Mantel, Kaputze und das Band um die Augen. Aber alles war silbrigweiß an stelle des glänzenden Schwarz. Auch die anderen Toa trugen eine Kleidung. Diese war auffällig pompös und luxuriös. Zur beruhigung stellten alle aber feste das sie noch ihre Waffen und Fähigkeiten besaßen. "Lasst uns die Tafel finden, eher wir ganz und gar Teil dieses Unversums werden." sprach Kakama die sich in ihrem komischen Stück Stoff was die Matoraner die sie antraf Kleid nannten überhaupt nicht wohl fühlte. Die einzige, die sich mit der Sitte dieses Universums anfreunden konnte war Tuyet. Zuweilen waren ihre Konturen noch feniminer geworden. "'W'enn du hier bleiben möchtest!" grummelte Takafu beunruhigt,"musst du das ohne mich!" Tuyet blickte ihren Geliebten an. "Nein!" Ich möchte wenn alles vorbei ist wieder nach Hause in unser Metru Nui." kicherte die Toa des Wassers. Von weitem verglich Igni die Burg mit seinem Schlüssel. Die Burg, durch die sie gekommen waren, war der Form nach zu urteilen eine andere. Also mussten sie wohl oder übel in diesem Metru Nui die richtige goldene Burg suchen. Dabei folgten sie dem Leuchten des Schlüssels das ihnen die Richtung deutete. Wenn alles passte, würde die Burg die sie suchtenda liegen, wo in ihrem Universum das Koloseum befand. Doch damit lagen sie falsch. Der Schlüssel führte sie entlang der Grenze von Po Metru bis zu einem Berg. Auf dessen Spiztze befand sich die Burg. Die Visorak greifen an! 'E'in leichtes Beben erschüterte die Erde. Igni und Kakama erkannten das sich etwas näherte. Zuerst waren es unzählige Matoraner die an den Toa vorbei die Stufen die dem Berg hinauf führten hoch rannten. Dann sahen die Toa die Staubwolke die sich ihnen näherte. Die Staubwolke entpuppte sich als ein Schwarm Visorak, ein Schwarm der dem der das ander Metru Nui heimgesucht hatte, bei weitem übertraf. "Ich glaube ich weiß wie wir an die Tafel kommen!" rief Igni," wenn wir dieses Universum vor der Invasion bewahren, erhalten wir die Tafel als Geschenk." Die anderen kamen nicht mehr zum Antworten und die Kämpfe begannen. Die Toa der Erde jadgten eine Druckwelle nach der anderen in den Schwarm biis ein Wall aus toter Visorak eine erste Blockade bildeten. Dann griffen die Toa in den Nahkampf ein. Wie furien wüteten sie durch den Schwarm. 'K'akama feuerte, schlug und trat umsich. Die Rahikreaturen flogen nur so als ganzes oder in Einzelteilen durch die Gegend. Hier und da erschlug ein herum fliegender Visorak einen Artgenossen beim Aufprall. Die Toa sprang auf einen Visorak und rannte in die Kreatur feuernd über einen nach dem anderen. Hinter ihr bildete sich ein Weg mit toten Kreaturen. Igni spielte wieder Klingentänzer und halbierte oder viertelte die Visorak und schlug so eine Schneise vor sich. Irgend wan wechselte er zu den Cordak Blastern Typ II und feuerte sie einfach nur noch kurz und klein. Die Explosionen seiner Geschossen hielten schrottige Ernte unter den Kreaturen. Gelegendlich griff er auch einen der Viecher und nutze diesen solange als Schlagwerkzeug, bis dieser nur noch ein Stück undefinierbares Stück Schrott war. 'T'uyst und Takafu teilten sich den Kampf mit Scorpi. Tuyet schoß Wasserstrahlen in den Schwarm und Takafu frohr diesen im nöchsten Zug ein. Scorpi erzeugte einen Steinhagel der die vereisten Visorak zu Eisstaub verarbeitete. Dieses Vorgehen erwiéß sich als äußerste Eficient. Der Schwarm verlor so langsam an Masse. Nemo Matokai und B.I.M.A rannten dem Berg steil herauf und erschlugen alle Visorak, die ihnen vor die Schwerter kamen. Wie ein Regenschauer vielen die toten Rahi vom Berg und nahmen beim Aufprallk so manchen ihrer Artgenossen mit. Nach dem der letzte Visorak der den Berg erklommen hatte erschlagen war, ließen sich beide Toa wieder in die Tiefe Fallen. Die Visorak ließen sich teuschen und und an stelle weiter den Berg zu erklimmen sprangen sie ihrer scheinbaren Beute blind hinter her. Am Boden wurden sie von den beiden Toa empfangen und zerfetzt. 'A'xoma kämpfte wie er es gewohnt war allein. Für eine Naturgewalt wie ihn waren eine Hand voll Rahikäfer nur ein Aufwärmtraining. In lockerer Manier räumte der Titan auf und gebrauchte noch nicht mal seine Waffen. Seine massigen Fäuste alleine reichten um einen oder mehre Visorak mehre 800 Meter weit zu schleudern. Aus reinem Experiment matschte er aus einigen Visorak eine Kugel und schoss diese wie einen Kohli Ball durch den Schwarm. Die Visorak flogen nur so umher und er Titan schlug sie mit der Faust weg. Ohne es zu wissen trieb er seinen Teil des Schwarms auf einen Abgrund zu. Auf einmal hörten sie die wilden Schreie anderer Toa. Die Toa dieses Universums griffen in den Kampf ein. 'D'urch die vereinten Kräfte seines Teams und den Toa dieses Universums wurde der Visorak Schwarm bis auf den letzten Krabler vernichtet. Am Ende des Kampfes hielt Igni triumphierend die goldene Panzerplatte des Anfühers des Schwarmes in der Hand. In einem letzten brutalen Kampf hatte der Toa der Erde den Visorak König die goldene Panzerung, die seinen Rücken bildete abgerissen. Im Moment dieser Tat hatte er verspürt das dies die erste von den 6 Tafeln war, die sie brauchten, um die Steine des Lebens zu erschaffen. '''Während die heimischen Toa und Matoraner mit dem Beseitigen der toten Visorak begannen, wurden Igni und sein Team in den Saal der Goldenen Burg geladen. In dem Saal bedankte sich der König dieses Universums für den mutigen und selbstlosen Einsatz der Besuche für sein Universum und überließ den Goldenen Visorakpanzer Igni als Geschenk. Kaum hatte dieser sich bedank und verabschiedet, kam wieder der Nebel auf. Als der Nebel nach ließ, befanden sie sich wieder in ihrem Universum in der Ruine, die jetzt keine Ruine mehr war. "Sie mal einer an!" lachte Igni, "wir sind jetzt wieder die alten die Kleidung ist bis auf die Mäntel weg und die Ruine ist jetzt eine Festung, die von den Matoranern von Po Metru als Rathaus genutzt wird." Alle lachten zufrieden und feuten sich darüber wieder zuhause zu sein. Aber zu ihrerem Erstaunen waren die verfeinerten Konturen geblieben. Besonders Tuyet, Kakama und Levika freuteb sich über die viel weiblicherren Konturen. "Typisch weibliche Toa!" grinste Takafu und Igni und Scorpi stimmten im lachend zu. Botars Entführung 'D'ie Luftschiffe näherten sich Daxia rasend schnell so das Botar der Gerade mit einem Wachen sprach keine andere Möglichkeit sah als die gesammte Luftschiff Flotte in die Grube zu teleportieren, um dort den Kampf zu riskieren. Doch in der Grube angekommen wurde das Mitglied des Ordens von Mata nui von Grauen und Hass erfüllt. Alle Gefangenen der Grube waren auf grausamste weiße umgbracht worden und kein Stein stand mehr auf dem anderen. Der Schaden und das Grauen übertraf das, was damals durch das große Beben ausgelöst wurde bei weitem. Das Gefängnis was müsam wieder aufgebaut worden war, war nun schon wieder zerstört worden doch diesmal gab es keinen einzigen Überlebenden. Der Titan des Ordens sah einige Hydraxon herum laufen doch er erkannte schnell das diese nicht die Wachen des Gefännises waren. 'A'uf einmal hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich laut lachen, "Na Botar! Überrascht das hier zu sehen?" Botar drehte sich um und sah einem Maxilos in die Augen den er noch nie zu vor gesehen hatte. Allein 4 Cordak Blaster wiesen darauf hin das dieser Maxilos nicht von Orden stammte. "Wer bist du?" fragte der Ordenstitan und hoffte etwas Zeit schinden zu können. "Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren!" sprach der Maxilos unbeeindruckt. Botar blickte auf etwas was der böse Titan vor ihm in der Hand hielt. Es war ein toter Barraki. "Wo ist dein Freund Brutaka?" fragte der Maxilos mit ernstem Ton. "Ich weiß nicht wo er ist!" antwortete Botar. "Ihr vom Orden seit schlechte Lügner!" lachte der Maxilos, "Brutaka ist mit einigen anderen von hier aus zu einer Mission aufgebrochen!" "Nein, du täuscht dich!" antwortet Botar und versuchte sich nicht zu verraten. "Sicher, der hier hat was anderses gesagt!" fuhr der Maxilos fort und wedelte mit dem toten Barraki vor dem Ordensmitglied herum, "und sterbende flegen im Zeitpunkt ihres Todes immer die Wahrheit zu sagen. "'D'u übeles Scheusaal!" schrie Botar und versuchte zu einem Schlag aus zu holen. Doch der Maxilos werde den Schlag lässig ab und versetzte Botar einen Schlag zu rück, der ihn nach hinten fliegen ließ. "Wenn du was von Brutaka willst," hustet Botar, "Warum hast du dann das hier alles angerichtet!" "Das tut nichts zur Sache!" lachte der Maxilos und warf den toten Barraki weg, "Ein kleinen wenig Spass für meine Leute!" Der Ordenstitan war darüber entsetzt, wie der Maxilos diese Worte von sich gab. "Du musst einer von der Bruderschaft sein," fluchte Botar, "nur ihr Makuta könnt so verachtenswert sein." "Bist ja ein kluges Kerlchen!" lachte der Maxilos. Botar versuchte sich weg zu teleportiern doch irgend etwas verhinderte das. "Du willst doch wohl noch nicht gehen oder?" fragte der Maxilos. Dann sah der Ordenstitan nur noch die Faus des Maxilos auf sich zu rasen. "Nehmt ihn mit!" befahl Diabolus Maxilos und ging in Richtung seines Luftschiffes. Vier Makuta Hydraxon nahmen den bewusstlosen Botar mit und sperten ihn in eine speziel dafür angefertigte Zelle. Auf nach Onu Koro 'S'corpi saß mit Levika und Tuyet in der Bibiothek der Operationsbasis und suchte nach weiteren Ruien in diesem Univserum. In Metru Nui befan sich keine mehr aber es gab noch eine auf Mata Nui. Diese Ruine war aber nicht an der Oberfläche, sondern auf einer Insel auf einem unterirdischen Sees. Der Zugang zu diesem See war irgend wo in Onu Koro, aber selbst als noch Matoraner dort lebten, wusste niemand genau wo dieser Zugang war. Bis her hatte sich auch niemand groß dafür interresiert. Erst heute und jetzt wurde er das erste mal als wichtiger Hinweiß erachtet. Scorpi verließ den Raum und suchte Igni. Dieser war gerade damit beschäftig die Schriftzeichen, die sich in der Innenseite der goldenen Visorakpanzerung befanden, zu entziffern und übersetzen. "'I'ch denke das wir nach Mata Nui gehen müssen um den Zugang zur Bronze Villa zu finden." sprach Scorpi. "Ok, dann packen wir unsere Sachen und machen uns Abreise Bereit." antwortete Igni und legte die goldene Visorakpanzerung auf sein Bett. Dann ging er zu den anderen und teilte ihnen mit, das sie morgen früh nach Mata Nui reisen würden. Der Rest des Teams begann ebenfalls damit seine wichtigsten Reiseutensilen ein zupacken. Dazu gehörte auf jeden fall viel Munition, denn man musste mit vielen Bohrok rechnen. Der Untergrund von Mata Nui war gefährlicher geworden den je. Kakama suchte noch etwas im Großlager was nach einem Gefäß für Kraana ausah. "Wenn wir schon mal in Mata Nui sind," sprach sie zu Takafu der ebenfalls etwas im Lager suchte, "sollten wie von jeder Krana eine mitnehmen." 'A'm morgen waren alle 11 Einsatzbereit und gingen zu dem Luftschiff. Am Himmel öffnette sich ein Teleporterfeld und verschlang das Transportmittel. Über der Insel Mata Nui trat es wieder zwischen den Wolken aus der Teleporterfeld herraus. Sanft glitt das Luftschiff über die Insels bis es die Position erreichte, die den Zugang nach Onu Koro war. Alle 11 verließen das Luftschiff und verließen die Helligkeit des Tages. Durch ihre technischen Verbesserungen konnte sie aller hervoragend im dunkeln sehen. Scorpi und Nemo B.I.M.A fühlten sich gleich wie zu Hause. Auf ihrem Weg trafen sie auch noch auf den echten Bima, der ebenfalls etwas hier unten Suchte und von seinen 6 Bohrokfreunden begleitet wurde. 'B'ima wollte sich gerne der Truppe anschließen, doch musste er zu erst ein Artefakt für einen Auftraggeber finden und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden. So setzte die Gruppe ihren weg durch das teilweise verschüttete Onu Metru fort, bis sie einen Teil des Koros betraten, der zur hochzeit, als hier noch die Matoraner lebten bereits gemieden wurde. Es war schon erschaudernt, das sich selbst die Bohrok nicht bis hier hin trauten. "Was ist hier, was allen Angst macht!" fragte Igni seinem Freund Scorpi. Scorpi schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich weiß es nicht, denn als ich Matoraner war, lebte ich auf dem südlichen Kontinent." Geister 'D'ie Toa standen vor einem großen Tor welches äuserlich keine Möglichkeit zum öffnen anzeigte. Ausser je drei kleine Öffnungen rechts und links neben der Tür. Vorsichtig legte Scorpi seinen Schlüssel in eine der Öffnungen. Nach der er das Stück Bronze wieder raus nahm, füllte sich die Öffnung mit Sand. So wiederhollte der Toa des Steins den Vorgang noch 5 Mal bis alle 6 Öffnungen mit Sand gefüllt waren. Jetzt öffnete sich die Tür langsam von alleine und gab den Blick in eine riesige Halle frei. Die 8 Toa, 2 Makuta und der Titan betraten die mamorierte Halle und sofort schloß sich hinter ihnen die Tür wieder. "Wer hat diese Haller errichtet?" fragte Levika. "Keine ahnung wer," antwortete Schorpi, "aber der gleiche der auch den kleinen Hafen am Ende der Halle samt den Booten gebaut hat." 'S'corpi setzte seinen Fuß von der Stufe auf den Mamor als aus den Wänden die geisterhaften Siluetten von Toa, Matoranern und Titanen erschienen und sie angriffen. Da Waffen gegen Geister nutzlos waren, setzte man nun gezwungener weise auf Elementarkräfte. Axoma setzte ein so heisses Feuer ein, das es sogar Geister verdampfen ließ. Igni und Kakama taten das gleich in dem sie das Erdplasma zu Feuer umformten und die Geister damit bekämpften. Levika, Tuyet, Takafu und Nemo Matokai setzten auf das bewerte Nassmachen und Einfrieren. Scorpi und Nemo B.I.M.A zerschossen die Eingefrorenen mit Steinen. 'G'orast und Krika absobierten die Geister einfach. Der Wiederstand dieser komischen Erscheinungen dauerte ganze 3 Tage an bis keine neuen mehr erschienen. Die Gruppe setze den Weg fort und wollte gerade die Boote startklar machen als riesige Tentakel aus dem Wasser schnellten. Mit einem Ruck trennten Scorpi, B.I.M.A und Igni sie ab, aber es kamen immer mehr so das sie sich schließlich zurück zogen. Erst das Eingreifen von Takafu und Matokai, die das Wasser bis auf den Grund einfrohren setzte dem Tentakel abtrennen ein Ende. Die 11 Köpfige Gruppe ging nun zu Fuß über den gefrorenen See. An einer der Stellen sahen sie wem die Tentakel gehörten. Einem riesigen Kraken. Aber tot und tiefgefroren war er nur noch ein imposanter Anblick. Die Bronze Villa "Sieh mal dort!" sprach Levika und verwieß auf eine kleine Insel. Auf der Insel stand ein Gebäude. Dieses war von Evoi und einer anderen art Schlingpflanze zugewuchert. Takafu sah aus der Ferne bereits, dass die Schlingpflanze sich bewegte und sprach zu Tuyet, "Lass uns ebend mal etwas Unkraut jeten!" Tuyet entfesellte eine Flutwelle, welche das die dichten Pflanzen durchnässte und Takafu frohr diese ein. Igni verursachte ein leichtes Beben und die eingefrohrenen Pflanzen zersprangen. Staunend über die Schönheit der Bronze Villa ging die Gruppe auf das Gebäude zu und musterte es. Scopi nahm den Schlüssel in Form des kleinen Modells der Villa und öffnette die Tür. "Wilkommen in der guten Stube!" sprach er zufrieden. Ob wohl dieser Ort aus Prot Bronze war, war er dennoch genau so elegannt und erhaben wie die Burgen in der goldenen Version von Metru Nui. 'S'corpi schien diesen Ort irgend wie zu kennen aber er konnte nicht sagen woher. Still fragte er sich ob er schon mal hier war und wenn dann wann. Jeder suchte auf eigende Faust uns so zog Scorpi allein durch die Räume. Er betrat eines der Schlafzimmer und besah die Bilder an der Wand. Er kam zu dem Entschluss, das hier wirklich jemand gelebt hatte und irgend wo her schien Scorpi den jenigen zu kennen. Der Toa des Steins suchte die Wand nach einem versteckten Tresor ab und wurde fündig. Wieder erwieß sich das Bronze Modell als Schlüssel. In dem Tresor lag nicht die erwartet Tafel oder so etwas in der Art sondern ein Brief. Vorsichtig nahm er den Brief herraus und las ihn. Der Brief betrübte ihn, denn er beschrieb das Leiden und die Sehnsucht des Hausbesitzers zu einer Person. Scorpi vermutet das dies Person wohl auch den Brief empfangen sollte. 'S'corpi nahm den Brief mit, wenn es sich ergab, würde er den Brief der Person geben. Jetzt wusste er aber nach was er suchen musste. Er ging in den Lesesaal der Villa wo er wieder auf Levika traf, die sich den Boden ansah. "Schau mal hier!" sprach sie zu Scorpi," Hier auf dem Boden!" Scorpi ging auf seine Freundin zu und küsste sie, erst dann sah er auf den Boden. "Was steht da Geschrieben!"fragte er Levika. "Siehe drei hoch und vier nach rechts." die Toa des Wassers fuhr fort, "dann schaue auf die Augen." Die beiden Toa sahen sich fragend an und folgten der Anweisung. Jetzt standen sie vor einer Gruppe von Bronze Figuren. Nur eine von ihnen hatte Augen. Vorsichtig nahm der Toa sie in die Hand und sah sie an. Die Figur zeigte eine weibliche Toa die auf einem Stein saß und ein Buch zulesen schien. Sie trug einen langen Umhang der mit Gravuren verziert war. Diese Gravuren waren ein weiterer Teil des Textes der am Ende die Formel für die Steine des Lebens ergab. 'D'raussen wartete Igni und Axoma. Beide konnten sich auch in irgend einer Form an die Villa eriinern. Aber sie wussten zumindesten warum. Dieses Geheimnis musste auch Kakama kennen, denn sie war Ignis Freundin und Chronistin. Auf dem Weg an die Oberfläche herschte erdrückendes Schweigen. "Wem gehörte dieses Haus?" fragte Scorpi während sie wie ans Tageslicht traten. "Das ist recht schwer zu erklären," murmelte Igni während er den Steg hinauf in das Luftschiff schritt, "Dieses Haus gehörte einem Toa, der ein guter Freund von meinem Meister Zermeckes war." "Wurde der Hausherr auch ermordet!" hakte Scorpi nach, "Ja," antwortete Axoma, "Nur wegen der Figur opferte er sich." "Was ist daran so schlimm," murmelte Scorpi, "wenn jemand seine Pflicht erfüllt!" "Weil es nicht dessen Pfliht war!" sprachen Igni und Axoma im Chor. Die Türen schlossen sich und das Luftschiff stieg in die höhe. Im Reich des Mondes "'L'ast uns noch eine kleine Runde über den Ort drehen, wo einmal Voya Nui stand!" schlug Tuyet vor. "Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden!" sprach hier und da einer. Auch die Matoraner die das Luftschiff bedienten hatten nichts gegen einen kleinen Rundflug. Desdo näher sie den Koordinaten kamen, desto stärker leuchtete Tuyets Mondsichelamulet. Als das Luftschiff über der Stelle kreiste, gingen ein Rauen durch die Runde. Von Voya Nui waren zwei kleine Insel und Schmaler Bergstreifen stehen geblieben. Diese Andordnung glich der Form von dem Mondamulet. "Können wir hier irgend wo die Luftschiffe Verankern!" fragte Tuyet. Einer der Matoraner nickte und verwieß auf eine der kleinen Inseln. Die Luftschiffe schossen die Anker ab und die Elf Toa und die Matoraner verlißen die Luftschiffe. 'I'gni hatte nicht dagegen, wenn die Mannschaft der Luftschiffe hier mal einen kleinen Urlaub machen durfte. Die 8 Toa und der Titan überquerten die Bucht mit Booten, Gorast und Krika flogen vor ihnen her. An einer geeigneten Stelle legten sie an und kletterten vorsichtig die grob in den Fels gehauende Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen standen sie auf einem Weg der etwas besser ausgebaut war als die Treppe. Da der Weg in den Fels gehauen war, boten die einen Meter hohen Felstücke zu den Seiten eine natürliche Mauer. Die Strecke entpuppte sich weiter als erwartet. Am Ende des Weges war wie erwartet eine Tür. Diese war sorgfälltig und mit künstlerrischem und handwerklichem Geschick gefertig worden. Im Mittelpunkt der Tür, war die Form des Amuletes, was die Toa des Wassers trug eingearbeitet. Nach dem Tuyet das Schmuckstück in die Ausarbeitung gelegt hatte öffnette sich die Tür und die Gruppe trat ein. 'S'ie schlossen die Tür und sahen sich um. Dies ist eine Art Fahrstuhl erkannte Kakama. Tuyet setzte das Amulet an einen vorgegebenen Platz und die Kammer in der sie sich befanden, bewegte sich. "Ich habe so das Gefühl!" murmelte Matokai zu Axoma, "Das wir uns nach oben bewegen." Der Titan nickte. Alls alles wieder vorbei war und die Tür sich öffnete, sahen sie eine Welt die Voya Nui glich nur war sie immer in leichter Dunkelheit und am Tage im Schwachen Licht. "Wir sind über den Wolken!" sprach Tuyet,"Eine schwbende Insel ohne kontakt zum Boden." Dieser Gedanke war den meisten nicht sonderlich gehäuer. Der Palast des Mondes 'D'as nächste was allen ausser den weiblichen Toa mißviel, war das sie wieder diese Kleider trugen, die sie im goldenen Metru Nui trugen. Noch ärgerlicher war, das sie alle ihren Elementarkräften beraubt waren. Würde man diese jetzt im Notfall brauchen ginge dies nicht. Die Matoraner auf dierser Insel nahmen sie noch nicht war, aber es würde nicht besonders lange dauern bis diese es taten. Tief im inneren der Insel war ein riesiges Gebäude zu erkennen, es hatte 4 kleinere Tüme an jeder Ecke und einen größeren Turm in der Mitte. Dies musste der Palast des Mondes sein dachte Tuyet und machte sich auf den weg. Die anderen folgten ihr. Igni und der Rest fragten sich was würde hier auf sie zukommen. Im Gold Metru Nui waren es Visorak und unter der Erde waren es Geister. Was würde als in einer Mondgeprägten Insel auf sie lauern. 'Z'u mindest eines stand fest, diese Insel war kein anderes Universum den schon bald traf man auch Gesichter die man kannte und die einen sofort erkannten. Was macht Kuhul, Marlene und Ahokii heir,fragte sich Scorpi währed er beobachtete wie die Ga Matoranerin mit Tuyet sprach. Beide verabschiedeten sich und die Matoraner rannten hastig Richtung Fahrstuhl. Schon mal ein gutes Gefühl nicht in einem anderen Universum zu sein freute sich Axoma und folgte den anderen. Der Titan war ganz froh, das er nicht so eine Mission aussutragen hatte. Tuyet hatte sich für die Gruppe in ein kleines Hotel eingemiete um sich die fliegenden Insel, die sie Monsic Nui nannte in Ruhe zu erkunden. Eine Sache die allen zusagte. Jeder war neugierig über diese Insel. 'D'ie beiden Toa schlenderten über den Platz vor dem Mondpalast und bewunderten das große Bauwerk. Wenn ein Matoraner B.I.M.A fragte ob dieser etwas durch das Tuch vor ihren Augen etwas sahen, konnten es die Fragenden kaum glauben wenn der Toa bewiesen wie gut er sehen konnte. Auf dieser Insel war es üblich sich zu Kleiden, warum auch immer. Es begann zu regnen und die Toa bemerkten das die Matoraner ungeduldig wurden und schnell in ihere Häuser flüchteten. Matokai blickte zu B.I.M.A dieser bestätigte die versteckte anweissung und flog auf das Dach des Mittelgebäudes. Am Boden beobachtete Scorpi wie sich Schatten auf der nassen Oberfläche abzeichneten. Er zog beide Schwerter und beobachtete weiter was geschah. Die Schatten wurden zu Wesen die formele einem Spinax glich jedoch auch auf zwei Beinen stehen konnte. 'D'ie Wesen griffen an. Der Toa schlug mit seinen Schwertern nach ihnen und wenn er eines Traf zerviel es zu staub. Immer mehr dieser Wesen stürmetn auf den Toa zu und er wehrte sie ab. Er sprang durch dieluft und schlug sie in der Luft oder am Boden weg. Er sah auf den Turm und rannte die Wesen erschlagend auf diesen zu und an diesem senkrecht hinauf. Dabei folgten ihm die Wesen und er kämpfte bis alle hinter ihm zu Staub zerfallen waren. Auf halber höhe gab er B.I.M.A ein Signal und dieser sprang in die Tiefe. Wo for er aufschlug, erzeugte er eine Druckwelle die, die Wesen hochfliegen ließ bevor sie von den Blitzen die der Toa aus der Gesteinselektrizität zog getroffen wurden. 'A'n anderer Stelle ging es Igni und Kakama nicht besser. Sie kämpften munter mitihren Schwertern weiter. "Was sind das für Viecher!" fragte Igni seine Freundin. "Ich weiß es nicht!" antwortete Kakama. Als der Morgen anbrach verschwanden die Wesen auch wenn es kaum merklich heller war. Die beiden Toa der Erde trafen auf Scorpi und B.I.M.A die ihnen ihr nächtliches erlebniss erzählten. Levika und Tuyet trafen hinzu und drängten dazu den Palast auf zu suchen. Ihr war doch irgend etwas absolut nicht richtig. Im Palast war die Sprecherin der Palastherrin froh das endlich Toa kamen die sich auch für das Wohl der Insel interresierten. Die Gruppe erfuhr nun auch, das die Wesen die jede Nacht erschienen Schattenläufer gennannt wurden und für die Matoraner eine ernste Bedrohung darstellten. Das Ende der Schattenläufer 'A'ber ab wann diese Schattenläufer das erste Mal auftauchten wusste auch die Palastsprecherin keine Auskunft geben zu können. So suchten die Toa den höchsten Berg der fliegenden Insel auf um dort nach dem Ursprung der Schattenläufer zu suchen. Sie stießen dabei auf eine Höhle in der ein seltsammer Stein in Form eines sitzenden Rahis stand. Die Sprecherin hatte eine Figur beschrieben, die aus dem Palast gestohlen wurde und mit dieser übereinstimmte. Hatte diese Figur etwa was mit den Schattenläufern zu tun. Wenn ja mussten sie diese Figur zurück zum Palast des Mondes bringen. Tuyet meinte auch gehört zu haben, das die Palastsprecherin etwas sagte wie wenn die Statue zurück kommt brauchen wir die Mondscheibe auch nicht mehr. Die Mondscheibe war das weshalb sie hier waren. "'A'lso gut!" sprach Igni, "wir kämpfen gegen die Schattenläufer und Tuyet bringt diese Statue zu Palast des Mondes zurück." Alle nickten und die Dunkelheit setzte ein. Aus allen Löchern krochen die Schattenläufer und griffen die Toa an. Überall war der Staub der sich auflösenden Schattenläufer, wenn sie von einem Schwert getroffen wurden. Tuyet ergriff die Statue und hüllte sich in ein Schattenfeld. So konnte sie einfach durch die Menge rennen. Alle Schattenläufer die das Feld berührte wurden von diesem absobiert. Doch das verlansammte die Toa des Wassers und so rannte sie ohne das Schattenfeld weiter. In einer Hand die Statue in der anderen ihr Schwert. Obwohl der Kampf ihrer Freunde die meisten diese Unholde beschäfftigte, musste Tuyet selbst immer wieder welche erschlagen. 'I'gni und Scorpi waren hastig im Gewühl als die Schattenläufer auf einmal verschwanden. Die Nacht war immer noch im gange. Am ganz fühen Morgen waren alle diese Kreaturen fort und die Matoraner der Insel rannten ihnen strahlend entgegen. So etwas hatten sie noch nie erlebt. Das war es was die Toa des Ordens verspürten dachte Igni. Die Matoraner geleiteten die 10 in den Saal des Palastes. Dort feierte jeder den Sieg über die Schattenläufer. Aber wo war Tuyet. Die besatzung uder Luftschiffe wartet ungeduldig auf ihre Herren. Einer mutmasste schon, den Rat Verluste melden zu müssen. Doch da kamen die Boote angefahren alle wahren munter und zufrieden. Nun konnte man die Heimreise beginnen. Drei der 6 Teile der Formel waren jetzt gefunden. Tuyet trug das Diadem, welches sie erhalten hatte voller Stolz. Der Teil der Formel war die Gravur im innenteil des Diadems. Wird forgesetz in: Eine neue Ära "Heilige Orte 2" Kategorie:Epos